With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, the total ownership of vehicles like cars has also begun to grow rapidly. The requirements of people on vehicle management are also getting higher and higher. A certain part of the vehicle needs to be identified at the vehicle entrances and exits of various car parks, toll gates, agency units, and communities according to specific requirements.
For example, in the field of vehicle safety inspection, container trucks and various wagons need to be inspected without stopping, which can greatly improve the safety inspection efficiency. In such a case, the driver is required to drive the vehicle through a ray irradiation area, while the driver is greatly injured since the energy and dose of an accelerator or a radioactive source are generally high. Therefore, how to accurately identify a cab (a head part of the vehicle) where the driver locates is particularly important for controlling the ray source not to irradiate the cab or irradiate the cab with a low dose.
At present, a common method is to capture all or most of the vehicle body image of the vehicle to be inspected through an image data collection device, and to determine information in the vehicle body image based on the collected body pattern with reference to a rule acquired according to empirical values and analysis, so as to separate the vehicle head (a front part of the vehicle) from the vehicle body. After determining that the vehicle head of the vehicle to be inspected has passed through the ray irradiation area on the basis of the result of separating the vehicle head from the vehicle body in the vehicle body image of the vehicle to be inspected, a compartment behind the vehicle head is irradiated.
In the above manner, on one hand, it is necessary to collect a whole or most of the vehicle body image of the vehicle to be inspected to identify the position of the vehicle head, which reduces the speed of identifying the position of the vehicle head, thereby reducing the speed of vehicle safety inspection, and increasing the identification cost. On the other hand, only the positions of the vehicle heads of a part of specific vehicles can be identified by determining the position of the vehicle head in the vehicle body image by the rule acquired through experiences and analysis, and when identifying the positions of vehicle heads of other vehicles, the situations of slow identification speed or misjudgment will occur, which reduces the efficiency of head position identification, and meanwhile, a great risk to the safety of the driver may be caused in case of misjudgment.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the present disclosure, and therefore can include other information that does not form the prior art that is already known to those having ordinary skills in the art.